Amnesty
Amnesty, also known as the "(lesbian) sister of appeasement", is the crazy notion that those who have entered the country illegally should not only be allowed to stay, but also be given 40 acres of land (taken from foreclosed homes of Real Americans), and a mule. in '08? (Also, Did you notice the 140 mile tall bottle of vodka possessed by Venezuela)?]] Proponents Of Amnesty Uncoincidentally, the main supporters of amnesty happens to be the Mexican people themselves. Mexicans in general would gladly give up the sovereignty of Mexico to become part of the United States. There also happens to be some rather unorthodox amnesty enthusiasts. Some Americans (if you can call them that), a very small fraction of a percent, believe that amnesty should be granted to these law breakers. Liberals, Communists, and Homosexuals are all responsible for this contagion of amnesty. Perhaps this is a new tactic on part of the Democrats to get new voters, since certainly no Real American would vote for a democrat. Or perhaps they have very needy lawns that need constant attention. Amnesty In The Past Although amnesty derives from, of course the French, it is known historically as a way in which Godless liberals plead and beg for justice not be be done. One example of this was when then-President Jimmy Carter granted amnesty to all of the cowardly, draft-dodging hippies who refused to fight in Vietnam. Meanwhile, heros such as our beloved President Bush and Vice President Cheney volunteered (Bush in the Air Force, and Cheney in Black Ops) to defend our nation from the communist threat. A decade later, despite the heroic actions of the Greatest President of the 20th Century, pussy liberals in Congress drafted a bill entitled "Immigration Naturalization Control Act" (I.N.C.A.) of 1986. In this bill, Congress allowed all Mexicans who entered the United States illegally before 1982, to become citizens. Ronald Reagan suffering from the early stages of Alzheimer's still groggy from being woken up so early from his afternoon nap, mistakenly signed the bill. Shortly, other Mexicans realizing both the soft underbelly of the US-Mexico border, and the unpatrioticness of the American Congress, started flowing across the border. To make up for these illegal immigrants, the Democratic Congress once again granted amnesty in 1990, 1994, 1997, 1998, and 2000. Amnesty Today + America = End Of Civilization If Amnesty was granted to the 20 million it would create destruction and chaos throughout the world, or at least in the USA (same thing, right?). If too many Mexicans entered America, the good wholesome America we knew in the 1950's would be tarnished even greater. It is fract that our nation's Godless congregate in California to worship golden idols and fornicate. It is no coincidence that California also leads the country in the number of illegal Mexican immigrants. Imagine if illegals started spreading to other parts of the country. It is almost too terrible to imagine. I can be told with certainty that people who speak Mexican have a pro-Mexico agenda. Why else would Mexican immigrants send 30% of their salaries back to Mexico? To fund more illegal immigration into the United States, while at the same time promoting pro-Mexican policies such as bi-lingualism in America. Before one thinks of learning a language besides American, they should remember that they may end up less of an American. Because illegals are waiting for the day when another Democratic President, such as known-Muslim Barack Hussein Obama, to grant them citizenship, we should work feverously to rid our nation of these illegals before it is too late.